User talk:Ferbandemilyfan98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:Ferbandemilyfan98''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:FadhilPF|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:FadhilPF|FadhilPF]] ([[User_talk:FadhilPF|Talk]]) 19:28, 12 June 2010 Hey there! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon! I hope you have a great time here! And that makes me happy to see YET ANOTHER FAN of the Femily pairing! :) Have fun! ~DG thank you! i am so proud! can u think of telling disneygirl94 about me? it will make me sooo happy! it will make her happy too because, she will have YET ANOTHER FAN of femily couple on her list! Haha, Your cute. :) Disneygirl already knows about you, and thinks you'll have fun here. I know this because, Well, I AM Disneygirl94. :) XD! And yes! I am very happy to have a fan of Femily yet again! :D I am glad to see you are so happy! Have ALOT of fun here! ~DG Scan0005.jpg Scan0006.jpg scan0003.jpg|here, a wild mom platypus has 3 platychicks. everyone is adored by this. perry is thinking of being a dad one day. scan0009.jpg|phineas and ferb teens! by meeee! youre welcome! i can draw the P and F characters sooo well! the emily drawing is a bit messed up cuz, i tried to paint it on the computer, and it work out as planned:(. but it is still pretty clear. but to cut to the chase, i am happy to have u as a friend! oh btw, im was blonde when you sent that first message to me saying, DG. and i was like, what does DG stand for? then when you sent the 2nd message, it hit me! DG stands for disneygirl! sorry if i sounded like a dummy back there. um, disneygirl, how come your not sending anything? it has been a month!! Haha, I am soooo sorry girl! I've been busy! good job! sure you may trace my drawings, but give me credit! ;) Thanks you! I like your drawing of them as punks!! hehe DG thank you! im working on a new masterpiece! it is called...phineas and ferb in charlie brown animation! it is a long name. oh and i will give u credit for the drawings you did. i actually like the emily fantasizing at the table about her and ferb as the nutcracker! Heyz! Let me explain: You can't write any fan fics on here that do not include Phineas and Ferb on here, but you can write fanfics that do include PnF. You get me? '''[[User:Daisy56|To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!)]] '''[[User talk:Daisy56|Talk to Daisy-chan!]] 15:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't watch the KND, and did you understand what I said before? '''[[User:Daisy56|To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!)]] '''[[User talk:Daisy56|Talk to Daisy-chan!]] 16:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, fine, okay, but you do realize that you have to put it on [[User talk:Disneygirl94|her talk page]]?'''[[User:Daisy56|To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!)]] '''[[User talk:Daisy56|Talk to Daisy-chan!]] 00:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to explain things to you before you get blocked, but, do whatever you want, I tried to help you. P.S., [[User:Ferblover|Ferblover]] is the same person who [[User:Phineas-Flynn|Phineas-Flynn]] is. '''[[User:Daisy56|To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!)]] '''[[User talk:Daisy56|Talk to Daisy-chan!]] 00:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC) So, you wanna start all over, from the start? I'm Daisy, nice to meet 'ya! :) '''[[User:Daisy56|Hechos y Tonterias]] '''[[User talk:Daisy56|Talk to Daisy-chan!]] 01:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Joey is super cute! have you seen joey beatles? he is the most adorable baby ever on KND! hes numbuh 4's lil' bro. and is like a miniature version of wallabee (numbuh 4). this piccy was done by orionstorm. '''IT WAS NOT 4 U! it was for DG, and otherwise, a shotout! ''' '''hello, DG, i know your busy. and your NOT making me angry, so it is alright.^-^''' KND Fic You may have seen the comment I left on [[User blog:Ferbandemilyfan98/note about my fanfics!|your blog]]. If you have, you can stop reading this right here. If you haven't, keep on reading. As Daisy stated earlier, you cannot post fics about something unrelated to Phineas and Ferb. I have dealt with this issue previously and I can tell you that if you fight back, you will not win. Now, it would be fine if you, say, wanted to make a parody of KND with Phineas and Ferb, but not a fanfic with them. Take it to another website, or post it here. If you post it here though, I will delete it as soon as I see it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah [[User:AgentGoldfish|A-Gent-G!]] [[User talk:AgentGoldfish|Ask me about my crack shippings!]] BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 01:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOODNESS YOU ARE MY DOPPLEGANGER! We could be twins! You like EVERYTHING I like! Except for the fact that I really can't draw. :) :) What do you look like? I have blonde-ish green hair, and blue eyes. :D My comment What does this photo mean?